


Interlude

by EmiWanKenobi



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Brianne Shepard - Freeform, Custom Commander Shepard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, OTP: Shooting Stars, Shakarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiWanKenobi/pseuds/EmiWanKenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what was it, Shepard, five minutes before someone started shooting at you?”</p><p>“Hey! I was just out for sushi, the people with the guns were entirely not my fault.”</p><p>Extended scene from the ME3: Citadel DLC, set after the crew gathers at Shepard's apartment for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Takes places just before Citadel: Identity Theft, in the Citadel DLC, and thus has mild spoilers. Because this DLC is almost completely perfect, but I did feel like there was a lack of concern for Shepard’s health and safety after the whole “fell through a fish tank” thing. Plus I couldn’t resist a little Shakarian fluff. Some dialogue taken directly from the game.

He’d been waiting up on that second floor for her since they got to the apartment. Bri had kept an eye on him as she mingled with the others, checking on Lori, chatting with Joker and Tali and listening to everyone whine about the sushi bar like it was somehow _her_ fault some crazy mercs had decided to shoot the literal floor out from under her. Bit by bit she’d been making her way up to Garrus, pausing for a quick conversation with Wrex before she finally turned the corner.

He’d been waiting, and turned to lean with his hip against the railing as she came into view. He made what she’d learned was the Turian approximation of a smile, while he crossed his arms and shook his head.

“So what was it, Shepard, five minutes before someone started shooting at you?”

“Hey!” Bri shook her head as she walked across the floor, a smile playing on her own lips. “I was just out for sushi, the people with the guns were entirely not my fault.”

“Of course, Shepard, what was I thinking. You can’t help it that you’re a walking, talking magnet for trouble.” With a deep chuckle Garrus’s arms went around her, warm and secure, and she gladly leaned into them. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” she admitted. He held her so close that she could feel his mandibles tickling against the side of her head. “We fell a long way. Honestly Lori and I are both pretty lucky we made it out with nothing but some cuts and bruises. But it’s nothing I won’t survive.”

“Hm. Always good to hear. And at least we get this cool secret hideout to hang out in. Seems safe enough… unless the bad guys decide to look in through the window, that is.”

“Well if anyone tries to shoot me, I’ll just remember to use you for cover,” Bri assured him, and he chuckled again.

“I guess I deserved that.”

For a minute or two there was quiet between them, peaceful, content, while Garrus held her protectively against him. Something was off, though she couldn’t put her finger on it right away; Garrus seemed bothered, uncertain.

When he didn’t say anything else about it she pulled away, just enough to look up and meet his eyes. “You want to tell me what’s bothering you?” she prompted, not unkindly, while looking up with a concerned furrow to her brow.

For a few seconds Garrus didn’t answer, shifting and shuffling and avoiding her eyes. But eventually he sighed, and hung his head. “You’re going to think I’m crazy. Is it… totally insane that I was more worried about you today than I think I’ve ever been?” he asked. His voice was low, the words too quiet to travel down to the rest of the crew waiting on the floor below them. “I mean, it’s crazy, right? You’ve faced down Thresher Maws, the Collectors, giant Reapers, and I always had faith that you’d make it out just fine somehow. But when Joker comes along and tells me you fell through a fish tank…” He trailed off, still avoiding her gaze, and shook his head again. “Like I said. Crazy.”

Bri didn’t really understand, but she didn’t laugh at him for it. She put her hand against the side of his face, thumb trailing against the scars leftover from Omega. She remembered how worried she’d been then. Maybe it wasn’t so crazy. “Aw, Garrus. You know it takes more than a few mercs to take me down.”

“I know, but still, I was… worried. I had no idea where you were or how I was supposed to get to you in time. I’m not a big fan of not being around while you’re getting shot at, Shepard.”

“I’m not too crazy about it myself.”

“I’m glad we agree.” He bent down to nudge their foreheads together, clearly needing to be close. Bri had no objection. It had been a close call, and she _was_ lucky that the fall hadn’t been worse. And sometimes people just needed a moment of quiet to bask in the relief.

“Feeling better?” she asked a while later, her hand still resting against his cheek when they pulled back. The others sounded like they were gathering, but she didn’t want to step away until she knew they were good.

“Much,” Garrus confirmed. “Though, just… do me a favor next time and try _not_ to get shot at without me around, okay?” he asked, and underneath the teasing she could hear that he was also being entirely sincere.

Before she could answer Wrex’s head popped up above the stairs, seeking her out as he made his way down. “Shepard, Liara’s ready to talk,” he said, and she nodded.

“Be there in a minute, Wrex,” she answered, before looking at Garrus again.

“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll do my best, okay?” she asked, knowing that was the most comfort that she could offer him.

Garrus knew it too, and he nodded as she stepped back. “That’s always good enough for me. Now come on, let’s go find out what this was all about, huh?”

With a swing of her arm she stepped aside, clearing the way for him. “After you.”

“Uh-uh, ladies first,” Garrus replied.

With a laugh Bri grabbed his arm, and slid her hand into his own. “I’m not much of a lady, Garrus.”

“That’s okay, I’m not much of a gentleman, either,” Garrus answered, as they moved side by side and walked down the stairs together.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr. Kudos are cupcakes and comments are love!
> 
> readbythestarlight.tumblr.com
> 
> (btw: the Lori mentioned is actually another OC, this one belonging to a friend. We've combined it so that she and my Shepard actually exist within the same universe.)


End file.
